


Raunchy Bagginshield Romance

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo the sassy little minx, M/M, Mild Smut, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Thorin enjoys this way too much, Throne Room Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main reason behind this? I just wanted to write shameless smut ;) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raunchy Bagginshield Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagginshield Buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bagginshield+Buddies).



Thorin let his head fall in his hands. He had sunken exhausted into his throne as the big stone door to the throne room clicked shut with a loud rumble. The last solicitant had cost him his last nerves and he downright exploded. How dare that worthless wyrm insult his husband and asking for his divorce just to offer his own daughter for marriage.

“What has you so deep in thoughts, my King?” Thorin lifted his head.

“You surely have heard.”

“Am I right on the assumption that you don’t consider our divorce?” Bilbo walked slowly up the steps to the dais the throne was placed on, wearing a long high necked robe.

“I’d rather cut my hair than only thinking of a thing like that.”

Bilbo smiled and sat himself on the armrest of the throne. “That is good to hear, husband dear. But I prefer you to not cut anything of you.”

Thorin looked up to see Bilbo stroking his hair behind his ear and revealing a delicate ear cuff that was fastened on both earlobe and helix, joint with golden chainlets which were decorated with green emeralds.

Thorin groaned.

“Yes, my King? Can I do something for you?” Bilbo leaned closer to Thorin. “Does this cuff please you?” The Hobbit let one finger softly stroke over Thorin’s cheek who swallowed heavily.

“I see.” Bilbo smiled and let the finger trail over his husbands neck to the hem of the tunic who was covered with the grand ceremonial garb.

“You wear too much clothes for my liking, husband.”

“Bilbo … what?” Thorin’s voice was heavy with lust. Bilbo didn’t answer but started to open the ties and buckles of Thorin’s garments. The Hobbit plastered kisses on each millimetre of bared skin, leaving Thorin more and more breathless with each kiss. Bilbo slowly ventured towards Thorin’s middle, placing a hand carefully on his crotch. The Dwarf groaned and buried one of his hands in Bilbo’s curls who looked up and grinned cockily at Thorin before opening his trousers, freeing his cock in one swift motion, bending down and licking over the whole length.

“Bilbo …”

“Shhhh, don’t talk.” Bilbo slid from the armrest, kneeling in front of Thorin. He let his tongue dance around the head of Thorin’s cock, teasing him by licking over it again and again and building up pressure to the tip.

Thorin groaned and buried both of his hands in Bilbo’s curls, drawing him closer to himself. Bilbo retreated a slight bit and closed one of his hands around Thorin’s cock, moving it slightly and then starting to let his tongue circle around the tip. Thorin completely gave in to the feelings Bilbo was able to give to him, moaning and rolling his hips. If Bilbo would continue like that he would’t last long.

But Bilbo hadn’t the intention to let Thorin last long. He let Thorin’s cock slid in and out of his mouth, always teasing the whole length and the tip.

“Bilbo, I’m …” Thorin groaned and pulled a bit on Bilbo’s hair. The Hobbit grinned and doubled his effort to make Thorin come with which he was rewarded not shortly after. Bilbo swallowed and licked Thorin’s cock clean, looking like the cat that just got the cream.

“You are so very talented with that tongue of yours, my Consort.”

“Does it satisfy your requirements, my King?” Bilbo stood up, leaned himself on Thorin’s knees and kissed his husband deeply

“That indeed.” Bilbo retreated from Thorin and started to open his robe. Thorin had to look twice to notice that Bilbo was naked under the heavy fabric.

“And this? Does this satisfy your requirements?” Bilbo let the robe fall and stood bare before Thorin. The King reached out and drew Bilbo close to him.

“You saucy little minx. Do tell, do you have that planed all along?” Bilbo shrugged and sat astride Thorin’s lap.

“Mayhap.”

Thorin let his fingers dance over Bilbo’s bottom, letting them venture between the cheeks.

“You did plan that all along. My, what a wanton little husband I have.” Thorin felt his cock come to life again.

Bilbo grinned, took Thorin’s now half hard cock in his hand and let himself sink onto it. Thorin groaned as he felt Bilbo around him, warm and tight.

“You will be the death of me.”

“Less talking, more moving, my King.”

“Bossy Hobbit.” Thorin moaned breathless as Bilbo started to move, embracing him tightly.


End file.
